


Been In The Wrong Place At The Wrong Time (Or Maybe It's The Opposite)

by Jiminie1998



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall, Hand Jobs, Innocent Niall, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rimming, Top Zayn, dominant zayn, soccer player zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminie1998/pseuds/Jiminie1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan was on his way to his English period when he found himself in the wrong place and at the wrong time, and was accused for something he hadn't done. What followed that was him having to do community service for the school, but what he didn't expect was for him to fall into another net, and actually to not want to get out of it, too stunned by the attractive boy who was giving him all the right attention.</p><p>Or the one where Zayn and Niall fuck in the gym hall's storeroom, and enjoy each other's presence more than they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been In The Wrong Place At The Wrong Time (Or Maybe It's The Opposite)

It was almost afternoon, and most of the students were at home already. The school seemed to be deserted, and a sleepy silence fell upon its usually noisy classes and corridors.

Unfortunately, Niall Horan, a 17-year-old boy, was among those who had to stay after school.  
He was tiding the school's corridors, humming to himself some nice tune in the process. He threw the dust that he had gathered in the dustpan into the bin, and sighed sadly at the fact that he had to stay and help the janitor instead of being home already or going out with friends.

The thing was that he wasn't even supposed to be the one being punished. He had nothing to do with the incident that had occurred today, not that Mr. Gentry or the principle believed him.

All the things that had happened were running through his head again.  
Earlier that day, just after the lunch break had been over, Niall had made his way towards the seniors' corridors to fetch something from his locker. By the time he had taken what he needed from his locker, the corridors had been nearly empty, and he had had to hurry and get into his English class, before he would have been late. Just when he had neared his class corridor, he had heard some odd shuffling noise coming from his left, and he couldn't help but glance in that direction, and see what the source of the noise had been.

The corridor had been completely deserted except for a boy who had been shaking a spray paint can. Niall had known that that had meant trouble the moment the boy had started to spray on the door in front of him with a red paint, which had just happened to be the door to Mr. Gentry's office.

Niall had had the feeling that he should get out of there as soon as possible, before a teacher would come and notice. He had started to go forward to his class, but then he had heard a grumpy, angry, way too familiar voice coming from his right, followed by quick steps, "What the hell is that noise?!"

Then there had been a noise of a can colliding with the floor, and the sound of someone running away. Niall had turned around just in time to see the boy disappearing to the other corridor, leaving the can of spray behind.

Unfortunately, Niall hadn't had enough time to escape as well, and the voice from before had been shouting again, "You! Stop right there and then!"

Niall had taken a deep breath and stopped in his steps, though he hadn't turned around.

"Come here! Now!"

Niall had had no choice but to follow the instructions and come toward the history teacher, Mr. Gentry.

"You are going to pay for this, Horan!" he had said, pointing towards the inscription on his office door. It had read: "Mr. Gentry stinks".

"I didn't do it," Niall had said determinedly, his eyes wide in shock.

"Don't you dare messing around with me. I didn't expect that one from you, Horan," He had eyed the spray can on the floor. "Think you are funny, don't you? You are not getting away with it. You are coming with me to the principle."

"But… Sir! That wasn't me!" Niall had tried to explain. Yeah, he had been caught in the wrong place and at the wrong time, but that didn't mean that he was the one in fault here.

"Stop lying to me. Now, let's go, or it's going to be a lot more harder for you."

Niall had given in, following Mr. Gentry into the principal's office.  
No one had wanted to listen him, and it had been decided that he was going to do a community service for the school, starting with cleaning the paint off the door. It was pointless to say that the permanent paint hadn't come off, and that only succeeded in making the history teacher even madder, who had made sure that Niall would clean the gym hall as well, trying to make him as miserable as possible.

So here he was, doing his work.

At the moment he was tiding the floor in a random classroom, while thoughts were rushing thought his mind.  
He wondered a lot who might that boy be, the one who had gotten him in trouble. The only details he remembered were dark hair, and a plain green shirt. No face, as the boy had been with his back to him. That wasn't going to help him a lot, was it?

This whole situation simply wasn't fair towards him. He hadn't done anything to deserve this. Why was life so unfair?  
Harry and Louis, his best mates, had seen him tiding the corridors after school, and had felt very pity for him when he had told them what had happened. At least he had gotten some comfort from them. They had even asked for description of the boy who had done the graffiti, but since the blonde haired boy couldn't make out who it had been, that didn't help at all. Not that it mattered anymore. What had happened was unrecoverable, and he knew it.

He reached the sports field, and was about to walk into the gym hall, the last place he had been told to clean before he could go home, when he noticed a boy dressed in sports leaning against the hall wall, typing something at his phone. Niall had seen him at school already a few times before, and if he weren't mistaken, he played at the soccer team. Niall wasn't sure, though, as he wasn't really into soccer. As he approached closer, he considered whether he was supposed to say hello or not, but decided that he would just shut up, as he wasn't even sure what the name of the boy was. Zed, maybe?

Just as he was about to enter the hall, the boy looked up from his phone, and stared questionably at the cleaning tools Niall was holding.

"Hey," he said. "Why are you carrying a broom around?"

"I kinda have to clean the school," Niall said, embarrassed with his answer, but he figured that there wasn't any other suitable explanation for this.

"Well, that sucks, man," he said, smiling sympathetically, as he figured that it was a punishment. "What did you do, though, if I can ask?"

Niall sighed, not really in the mood to talk, and then said. "Nothing, really, no that the principle believes me… "

"What do you mean?" The boy asked, looking interested.  
If you had asked Niall, He would have said that he was a tad nosy.

"Was kinda caught at the wrong place, at the wrong time."

"Oh," the boy said, expression unreadable, and ran his hand through his black hair. "You don't seem like the problem causing type, anyway. What is your name, by the way? I think I saw you around school, but never really got the opportunity to talk to you."

"Niall," the blonde haired boy replied simply.

"I'm Zayn," he said, holding out his hand for Niall to shake, which he shook lightly (so "Zayn" was it). "Are you Irish? You just have got that accent."

"Yeah. We moved to England when I was like 5," Niall admitted. "um… May I ask what you are doing here alone? The classes are over." Well, if the boy had asked him about his weird behavior, he guessed that he could do the same.

"We have a soccer practice soon, but I kind of came here too early. Received the message that the practice was postponed only when I got here… I would have gone home, but it won't pay off nicely with the time."

"Oh…" was all Niall replied with. That sucked as well.

"Do you need a hand?" Zayn asked. "I don't have anything better to do anyway. We are supposed to have a soccer practice only in about an hour and half."

"Sure- I mean, if you want to. It's just that I have only one broom."

"I'll go and see if there is one in the storeroom; the coach gave me the key."

With that, they both entered the dark hall. Niall went to the switcher to turn on the lights, and Zayn went to find a broom.  
Niall thought that Zayn was much nicer than he looked. He always seemed to him like a rude and aloof person, even though he had never really gotten to know him until now. He guessed that is was all about getting to know the person.

He started tiding the dirty hall that seemed like it hadn't been cleaned in weeks, which he guessed was the truth, while he was humming to himself.

Zayn joined him not longer after that, holding an old and torn looking broom. "This is the only one I could find," he shrugged, tiding the other half.

Even though they didn't really talk during that time, it was much more enjoyable to have a company, and Niall was grateful for that. He found some weird and gross stuff around the hall, though, like a rotten banana behind the trashcan, stinky socks in the corner of the hall, and to his horror, a dirty condom underneath a bench.  
After quarter an hour, they finished the work, and threw the dust and the trash in the bin.

"Never realized this place was so dirty," Zayn said as he shook his hands from the dust.

"Me too," Niall replied. "Thank you for the help."

"No problem," Zayn said, and handed his broom to Niall. "Can you put it inside for me?"

Niall then took the brooms and the dustpan, and went to put them in the storeroom. He guessed that maybe he should put the tools he had gotten from the janitor in the equipment room, but he didn't have the will to go back to the school building. He had done his work, and that was enough, wasn't it?

He placed the cleaning tools against the far corner of the room, near some kind of a bucket, and finally started feeling happy, as he knew that he could go home.  
He went to get out of the room, but to his surprise, the door was locked.

"What the hell…?" he said silently as he pulled on the door's handle again. That didn't make any sense.

"Help! Someone! The door is locked!" he shouted.

"Is it?"

Niall jumped in surprise at the sound, and turned around only to see Zayn leaning against the wall, just in front of him.  
How hadn't Niall noticed him enter?

"Zayn…what…?" Niall frowned as he saw the change in Zayn's eyes. They darkened, and didn't look all that nice and warm anymore. Zayn started closing the gap between them, moving closer. Something in the mood had totally changed, and Niall, desperate to get away, stepped back until his back hit the door, and it was then that he realized there was nowhere to go now.

"Don't get all that scared, Niall, I won't bite you… maybe," He chuckled, his voice sounding deeper than before, like it had dropped some octaves. He stopped in his steps when he was only a foot away from Niall. "I just want to have some fun… and you look so fucking cute. And about the door, I just don't want someone to walk in on us…"

Niall gasped, and stared up at him. He didn't know what to think, or where was this leading. It was like Zayn had changed in an instant, and he couldn't recognize him anymore.

"So… what do you say?" Zayn continued when Niall remained silent, his voice gaining a husky tune, and he stared straight into the boy's blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" Niall asked; his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Zayn stepped even closer, placing his hands on either side of Niall, trapping him between him and the door. He was so close; Niall could feel his body heat. Niall couldn't help but feel intimidated. He wasn't going to hit him, was he?

Suddenly there were lips on his neck, the gentle contact making Niall, who hadn't expected it at all, tense.  
Nonetheless, the lips brushed against his neck, trailing up to his ear, stopping there, and whispering in his ear, "Is this an indication enough?"

Niall's eyes widened when the realization hit him. That was a turn of events that he hadn't expected.  
Niall swallowed, and looked down quickly, cheeks feeling warm all of a sudden. He didn't know what to think. No one had ever asked him to do that, and somehow, it just felt awkward, and made him feel embarrassed. Niall was sure that he indeed liked boys, and he would admit that Zayn was indeed attractive, but he never had been in this situation with anyone before.  
They never even talked to each other, and Niall wasn't sure if he should trust him. The whole situation made Niall feel very confused, but mostly uncomfortable, and the little puffs of warm air against his neck weren't helping.

Zayn straightened then, staring at Niall. The smaller lad squirmed in his place, refusing to meet his eyes, cheeks the slightest shade of pink.  
Zayn chuckled as he saw him blushing, and leaned down to kiss Niall's neck again, and then placed another kiss above the previous.  
Niall didn't know if he should push Zayn away or lean into the touch, so he just stayed in place, trying to process what was happening.

Zayn started kissing up and down his neck in a tenderness that you wouldn't believe he had, and Niall started to feel lightheaded.  
"Zayn…" Niall whimpered when he felt his lips tracing the outline of his ear again, and then his teeth sinking into the skin of the lobe.

"You look so hot," Zayn whispered into his ear, and Niall couldn’t help the blush creeping up his face, and up his ears, feeling warm wherever Zayn kissed him. Zayn then pressed his lips against Niall's jaw, and a moment later, against his cheek. He straightened up a little, and looked down at Niall, who was panting slightly and blushing a dark pink. His eyes were closed, and he seemed to wait for Zayn's next step. Zayn then mouthed at the base of his neck, this time starting to suck lightly.

Niall couldn't help but tilt his head to the side, giving Zayn a better access, and he could feel Zayn's smile against his skin at that.  
Zayn detached his lips from his neck, and went to pepper Niall's face with light kisses, trying to make him to loosen up, and in the process, made the boy's knees almost buckle underneath him.

When Zayn's eyes fell on Niall's cherry like lips, he couldn't resist the urge anymore, so he leaned down and pressed their lips gently together. Niall's eyes snapped open when he felt Zayn's lips against his. It took him a few moments to react, but he could feel his eyes flutter shut again. He felt Zayn moving his lips gently with his own, without any rush or pressure.

Zayn's lips felt so soft and warm against his own, and a little moan escaped his mouth, when Zayn took his lower lip into his mouth, and started gently sucking on it. Zayn let go of Niall's lip, and smirked at the little 'blop' it made when it returned to its place. He then traced Niall's bottom lip with his tongue, the blonde haired boy wrapping his arms around Zayn's neck at that, and as if it were the sign Zayn had been waiting for, he parted Niall's lips, and shoved his tongue inside his warm mouth. Niall moaned again into his mouth, and let Zayn explore every part of his mouth as he wished.

Zayn took one of his hands off the door, and cupped Niall's face with it, deepening the kiss, and moving their bodies even closer. They continued to kiss until they were both out of air, and had to pull away to breath. Zayn stared into Niall's bright blue eyes, and the latter stared back at him through his eyelashes, trying to steady his breathing.

"You are so beautiful," Zayn said, pressing their foreheads together, radiating warmth, and Niall's heart skipped a beat. Zayn pulled away, his finger brushing against Niall's cheekbone. He looked lost in thought for a moment, but then did something that took Niall by surprise.

He took Niall's hands from around his neck, and placed them above the smaller boy's head, against the door, keeping them there.  
Niall gasped at the unexpected change at his position, and tried to wriggle away, but Zayn was stronger, and there was no way that he could break free.

"Don't freak out", Zayn said, "I promise I will take a good care of you. I am not going to force you into anything. If you want me to stop, then say it, and I will let you go."

Niall stared up at him, and thought about what Zayn had said. Did he really want this? Should he let Zayn have his way with him?  
He did feel a little curious, and it did feel good. Zayn's words had set something deep inside of him, something that he couldn't put his finger on, but he felt that maybe he should give it a chance. Niall didn't believe that he would hurt him... He had just asked for his consent. It showed that he cared…

Zayn studied his face for a few more moments, searching his sparkling blues for hesitance, and since he didn't see any resistance, he leaned down, and started working on Niall's neck again. Niall gasped, and bit his lip in order to try to prevent the little whimpers that threatened to leave his mouth every time Zayn nipped at his skin. Zayn noticed a particular sensitive spot, and started sucking on it. Gently, at first, and then harder and harder, making Niall moan loudly when Zayn sunk his teeth into it, and then eased them out, soothing the spot with his tongue. Niall was sure that it would leave a mark afterwards.

Zayn then moved both of Niall's wrists to one hand, and the other one he placed on Niall's waist. He continued sucking and nipping at his now swollen and sensitive neck, and sneaked the hand on Niall's waist under his shirt, causing Niall to groan lowly. He rubbed small patterns over his stomach, and then went up to his chest, feeling the soft and warm skin there.

Then Zayn suddenly let go of Niall's hands. He tugged at the hem of Niall's shirt, and took it off him instantly, making him gasp in surprise. He threw it to the floor, and took off his own shirt as well. He stepped back, admiring Niall's pale body for a moment, mumbling "gorgeous", and then he crashed his lips against Niall's again, pressing their bodies together, and pinning his wrists once again against the door with one hand. Niall moaned into the kiss at the warmth of Zayn's body against his.

He felt something hard pressing into his hip, and he abruptly realized what it was. He tensed a little suddenly, like he had just understood the meaning of what they were doing, and all the things that were involved in that. Everything felt so intimate now, and it scared him a bit, because it was so new to him. He didn't know how he should react to everything. He simply didn't know, and Zayn's lips against his weren't adding to his fuzzy mind.

His chain of thought was broken when he felt Zayn's hot lips pressing against his chest, and his fingertips brushing against his exposed stomach. Zayn started kissing, nipping and sucking up and down Niall's chest, and it felt so good; Niall couldn't think straight anymore. He felt Zayn moving the hand that was on his stomach behind his body, until it was placed on his butt, squeezing gently, and then moving it to his hip. Niall didn't tense from the touch, however; he was too turned on by now to care, and he decided that he trusted Zayn. All he was focused on now was the warmth of Zayn's mouth against his chest, and his thumb rubbing maddening circles into his hipbone.

He was a panting mess, and he just let Zayn do anything that he wanted; just leaning into the touch, and enjoying the pleasure and attention he was getting. The hand that was on his hip, went to his center, and started rubbing just above the place Niall wanted it the most. Zayn then slid his hand even lower, ghosting it over Niall's member. Zayn pulled away and stared into Niall's blown out eyes, the blue irises almost totally faded by his pupils. "Is it alright?" He asked, and Niall nodded, not thinking that he could speak clearly at the moment.

Having gotten all the consent he needed, Zayn cupped Niall through his pants. Niall whimpered, and rocked his hips, silently giving Zayn permission to continue. He was half-hard by now, and desperate for attention. Zayn didn't move his hand, though. He just left it there, smirking, and came back to kiss up Niall's chest. He reached Niall's right nipple, and took it into his mouth, making it harden. Niall moaned when Zayn started sucking on the hard nub, swirling his tongue around it, and making Niall gasp and thrust his hips forward, seeking for friction. Zayn then switched to the other nipple, and bit on it gently, causing Niall to shiver slightly. He tugged on it, and settled for kitten licking it, feeling Niall fully harden against his hand.

Zayn removed his hand from Niall's crotch, and placed it instead just above his pants, His fingers brushing lightly against the fabric.  
Zayn raised himself from Niall's chest, and instead started to nip at the juncture between Niall's neck and his collarbone. He let his fingers sneak inside his pants, and lift the band of his boxers slightly, rubbing at the warm skin there. Niall felt like he was being teased, exhaling an impatient breath. Zayn chuckled softly at that, and finally slipped his fingers farther inside.

Niall whimpered when he felt Zayn's warm and calloused hand wrapping around his aching member. Zayn kissed his shoulder blade tenderly, feeling Niall's strong heart beat against his chest. He started moving his hand up and down Niall's erection, squeezing it lightly, while listening to the soft whimpers that escaped Niall's mouth with every stroke.

Niall moved into the touch, his breath coming out hard and ragged. Zayn twisted his hand, and then moved it lower to cup Niall's balls, giving them the slightest of tugs, and rubbing small patterns on them. Then he let his hand slide back up to the head of his cock, sweeping away a few drops of precum, and rubbing at the slit, making Niall's hips buck up, and a loud moan to escape his mouth. He used the precum as lube, gliding his hand up and down Niall's shaft a few more times.

Suddenly Zayn took his hand out of Niall's pants, and brought it up to Niall's hip. He heard Niall whine in protest at the loss, and shushed him, kissing his nose affectionately.

Niall's arms started feeling numb then, so he let out a little whimper in pain; Zayn's grip was strong, and it started hurting a bit. Zayn released Niall's hands as soon as he noticed that he was uncomfortable, and instead, brought his hand down to Niall's chin, tilting it up, and making Niall stare back at him. Ocean blue met deep honey. Niall looked extremely shy, and insecure, so Zayn leaned down and kissed his lips again.  
The kiss was so gentle and tender, and Niall found himself melting into it. He put his hands on Zayn's chest, feeling the bare and the warm skin against his palms, gliding his fingers over Zayn's hard and defined muscles.

"Want to move to a mattress? I guess the door is pretty rough," Zayn said after he had pulled away from the kiss.

Niall nodded slightly, enough for Zayn to understand. With that, Zayn walked away, and went to bring a mattress from a pile that was laying at the corner of the storeroom, leaving a flushed Niall by himself. Zayn placed the best mattress he could find on the floor, and went back to Niall, taking his hand, and leading him towards the mattress.

When they both stood above the mattress, Zayn put one hand at the small of Niall's back, and with the other, he cupped Niall's cheek, moving him closer to him. He brushed Niall's cheek with his thumb, and leaned down to place a peck on the corner of his mouth.

The next thing Niall knew was that he was being pushed down gently, until he found himself lying on his back, on the mattress, with Zayn hovering above him. Zayn looked down at Niall, whose light hair was sticking in all directions, and his cheeks were bright red from arousal, and his eyes were full with lust, and thought that he was the cutest thing in the world. Zayn placed his hands on either side of Niall's head, and leaned down to capture the smaller boy's lips with his own.

Niall opened his mouth almost immediately, happily letting Zayn slip his tongue inside, and dominate his mouth. Zayn lowered his hands to Niall's sides, moving them up and down, and caressing the soft skin there. He pulled away from the kiss, and brushed his lips over Niall's jaw and neck, kissed his collarbone, and trailed his lips even lower to Niall's chest, stopping to circle a nipple with his tongue, and biting down only to hear Niall's choked moan, and then trailing open-mouthed kisses all the way down to Niall's stomach.

Niall just lay there, breathing heavily, biting his already red and bruised lips, some moans and low groans escaping his mouth. The raven-haired boy took off Niall's shoes, and started to tug at his pants, the blue-eyed boy raising his hips so Zayn could remove them. Zayn spread Niall's legs a little, so there would be a room for him to slip in between them, and went to mouth at Niall's hipbone, sucking and nipping, and creating a bruise there that was sure to switch to blue and purple later. He blew at the wet spot, and felt Niall shudder from underneath him, goosebumps erupting on his skin.

Zayn then came to press his lips lightly above Niall's boxer band, his hands caressing along his thighs, and Niall keened high in his throat.

"What is it, baby?" Zayn cooed. What do you want?"

"Please…" Niall murmured, voice hoarse and full of lust.

"Please what, baby?"

"Touch me…" Niall whispered, screwing his eyes shut from embarrassment. He couldn't believe that he had just said that.

"I have got you, beautiful," Zayn said, and came to mouth at Niall's boxers, outlining the shape of Niall's shaft with his lips. He could feel Niall's member throbbing under his ministrations, and that encouraged him to go farther. He inserted his fingers into the underwear, and started to pull it down, watching as Niall's erection came into view, and licked his lips as it slapped against his stomach. Niall averted his gaze away in embarrassment, but let Zayn pull it down anyway.

"Niall, look at me," Zayn said, once again between Niall's legs. "No need to be ashamed. You are beautiful, okay?"

And Niall did, the flush from his cheeks spread down to his chest, and Zayn couldn't help but kiss him there.  
He shimmied down Niall's body, raised his knees, and bent them against Niall's stomach, exposing his tight little pink hole.  
If Niall weren't red as beet before, then he surely was now. His most privet parts were on full display, leaving him exposed and vulnerable.

Zayn met his eyes, and simply smiled at him, reassuringly, and dived down to kiss the head of Niall's cock, smirking at the little gasp that escaped Niall's mouth. He trailed his lips down the underside of his dick, and then came to suck lightly on his balls, reveling in the small moan that left Niall's lips, his hands rubbing soothingly at the underside of his pale thighs. His trailed his lips past Niall's perineum, and even lower, until he hovered over Niall's hole.

Niall's breath hitched when the raven-haired boy blew at the puckered entrance, the tight ring of muscle clenching and unclenching. Zayn pressed a kiss there, and started to lick around it, trying to get Niall to loosen up. He licked a fat strap directly at his hole then, and settled for kitten licking it, enjoying the way Niall seemed to come apart from this. Niall had never experienced something like that; it was kind of weird, but not unpleasant.

When Zayn started to suck at his hole, Niall had to grip something, anything, so his hand found Zayn's soft black hair, and fisted it, forcing Zayn even closer to him. Zayn continued to suck at the hole, doing his best to make it wet enough for what was yet to come; he didn't want to hurt Niall, after all. Zayn averted his hold from Niall's thighs to his arse cheeks, spreading them a little more, and darted his tongue inside, penetrating the tight ring of muscle. Niall arched his back, his legs shaking slightly. It was a tight fit, even with just Zayn's tongue, but he continued to wriggle it in and then out, Niall's walls gradually giving in at the constant pressure. Niall bit hard into his forearm to avoid any embarrassing sounds, fearing that if he let go, he would scream at how good it was feeling. He was practically fucking himself on Zayn's tongue by now, trying to get more of it inside.  
  
When Zayn thought Niall was ready enough, he pulled away from his hole, Niall's hand falling from his hair, and sucked three fingers into his mouth, trying to get them as wet as possible. Niall gulped at the anticipation, and tried to stay still when Zayn inched one finger toward his hole. He felt the digit circling around his entrance, and gasped when he felt it slowly breaching inside to the first knuckle. Zayn tried to be as careful and gentle as he could, and when he saw Niall's face scrunching up in discomfort, he hurriedly lowered his head to lap at the tight entrance, licking around his finger.

"Relax," He murmured against Niall's hole. "I promise it will get better."  
  
And Niall listened, forcing his muscles to relax until Zayn could slide his finger all the way in, wiggling it carefully in the tight tunnel.

"That's it, baby. You are doing so well," Zayn praised him, and started to move his finger in and out slowly, opening Niall up. He slid his tongue back in, thrusting in and out with both his finger and tongue. Zayn pulled away after a few moments, and watched in awe as his finger disappeared in that little cute hole. He curled his finger, searching for Niall's prostate, and knew that he had found it when Niall yelped suddenly and arched his back, his expression turning from painful to blissful.

"Good?" he asked, and Niall nodded, breathing heavily.

Zayn brushed against that spot a few more times, and then tried to add a second finger in.  
Niall whimpered when he felt his hole being stretched even more, completely unprepared for that, and fisted his hands in the matrass.  
Zayn pushed the second finger all the way in, and started to slowly thrust them both in and out, aiming for Niall's prostate every few thrusts. Soon enough he started to scissor them inside of Niall, the stretch this time even more intense.

"It hurts…" Niall couldn't help but chock out.  
  
"I'm sorry, sunshine, I can tell… it's just that you are so damn tight…" Zayn bit his lip. "It will get better in a few, though."

Zayn proceeded to take Niall's cock in his hand, and stroke it in time with the thrusts of his fingers to distract Niall from the pain, and bent down to take the head into his mouth, sucking lightly.  
It was really amazing to see Niall come apart like that from his mouth and fingers, his body so flushed, and covered in a thin layer of sweat, and fighting with itself to either buck into Zayn's fingers or into his mouth, moans and whimpers pushing their way out of his throat.

The tanned boy started to trace his third finger across Niall's stretched rim in a way that he thought would relax him, while Niall thought it was maddening.

Niall thrusted his hips forward and made Zayn take more of him into his mouth, what caused him to let out a load ragged out moan at the warmth enveloping his cock.  
Zayn chose this moment to add the third and last finger, burying all the three of them as far as they would go, while bobbing his head up and down Niall's shaft. He wriggled the fingers around in the hole, thrusted them in and out, while unmercifully rubbing them against Niall's special spot.

Niall was a moaning mess underneath him, a chorus of Zayn's and God's and fuck's leaving his mouth.  
Zayn was thrilled, to say the least, with the reaction he was getting, and pulled away from Niall's cock when he felt that he was adjusted enough, still moving his fingers in Niall's hole.

"Taking my fingers so well…" Zayn murmured. "So sexy…"

"More…" Niall whimpered, thrusting his hips upwards, seeking friction.

Zayn just chuckled at that, and licked in between where his fingers disappeared inside Niall's hole again to make the slide even easier.  
Satisfied that Niall was wet and open enough, Zayn removed his fingers from Niall's hole with a little wet blop, shushing Niall when he whined at the loss. Zayn went up Niall's body, and captured his lips between his in a desperate dirty snog, cupping the side of Niall's jaw, and lowering a hand toward Niall's left nipple, twirling and pinching it in between his fingers.  
Niall's legs fell to his sides again, and his hands ran up and down Zayn's toned back.

"You ok?" Zayn asked against his mouth, and Niall murmured a little 'yes'.

"Ever done this before? I mean, been with someone?" Zayn caressed his cheek.  
  
Niall jerkily shook his head no, and Zayn groaned at that.

"You sure you want to continue?" Zayn asked, and pulled away enough to meet his eyes.

Niall blushed, but nodded nonetheless. "Yes…" he whispered.

"Good," Zayn smiled. "Because I really want to… gonna take such a good care of you, make you feel so good."

Zayn sat back, and spread Niall's legs a little more, his knees bent, and feet flat against the mattress. He proceeded to take off every piece of clothing he still had on, and sat in between Niall's spread legs, this time fully naked.

Niall let his eyes rake down Zayn's body, taking in his golden skin, and toned body, and thick cock, that was stood erect and proud.

"Like what you see?" Zayn smirked, and chuckled when he noticed Niall's blush at that.

He gave his cock a few quick tugs, and spat into his hand, and rubbed it against his length together with his precum, to make it at least moister.  
He leaned forward, and gave Niall a soft and reassuring kiss, and then positioned himself in his previous position.

He lined himself against Niall's entrance, and said, "I'm going in now. It's gonna burn a little at the beginning, but I promise that it would feel good after a while. Tell me if it's too much, though."

He waited for Niall's slight nod, and with that, he started to push inside.

"Relax, baby," he said when Niall tightened his walls around him. "You need to relax."

Niall was having a hard time breathing, his face scrunched up in pain, and eyes closed tightly.

"Niall," Zayn said, worried. "Breathe. Come on, baby, breathe deeply."

He pressed him forehead against Niall's, and when Niall relaxed his walls a little, he proceeded to push the head fully inside, a groan falling from his lips. It took everything in Zayn not to ram into the hot tightness that was Niall's hole straight away.

"hurts…" Niall whimpered, voice very close to a sob, and when Zayn raised himself a little to meet Niall's blues, it broke his heart to see the tears there.

"I'm sorry, love," Zayn said softly, kissing his tears away. "Do you want me to stop?"

Zayn was about to pull out, but Niall wrapped his hand around his wrist and shook his head. It did hurt, and quiet badly, but he wanted to continue.

"Don't stop…" he said in a small broken voice, and how could Zayn ever say no to that?

So Zayn buried his face in Niall's neck, kissing the area, and running his hands through Niall's soft hair, and slowly and gently filling up Niall's hole all the way in, his balls snug against Niall's bum.  
  
Niall felt amazing around him, so hot and tight and welcoming.  
Zayn stayed still for a full minute, partly to stop himself from coming straight away, but mainly to give Niall the time it needed to make him feel comfortable, listening meanwhile to Niall's fast heart beat and breathing.

When Niall relaxed enough from around him, and started to run his fingers through Zayn's hair and his sides, ever so slightly rocking forward, Zayn knew that he was adjusted enough, and started to roll his hips against Niall's.

Slowly he pulled almost all the way out, and thrusted slowly back in, repeating the action a few more times until Niall's moans sounded more pleasurable than painful.

Niall instinctively wrapped his legs around Zayn's waist, and his arms around Zayn's neck, drawing him in even closer, which caused in a load moan from the both of them.  
Soon enough Zayn found a steady rhyme, thrusting slowly but deeply into Niall, while whispering sweet nothings in his ear, Niall's cock hard and leaking precum between their stomachs.

"Feeling so good around my cock, babe," Zayn moaned out. "So tight, and hot, and sexy…"

"Zayn…" Niall whimpered. "More…"

Zayn picked up his pace, then, nipping along Niall's shoulder blade, creating new marks there.  
Niall met each thrust with a thrust of his own, his breathing coming out fast and hard.  
Zayn abruptly set up, and placed his hands on Niall's hips in a none-so-gentle way, and continued to thrust in that new angle, making Niall arch his back violently and let out the loudest moan so far, when he rammed against Niall's prostate.

Zayn started to get rougher, and thrust faster and harder as the time went on, his fingertips surely leaving bruises behind them, where they were gripping Niall hard around the hips.  
Niall didn’t seem to care, though, too focused on the pleasure he was getting, his eyes scrunched shut in pure bliss.

Zayn raised Niall's legs, and placed them behind his shoulders, getting more access to Niall's hole, and a better angle for him to thrust deeper, hitting Niall's prostate almost every time, emitting high pitched whines from Niall in the process.

Niall looked absolutely stunning, spread out beneath Zayn, fisting the mattress, and openly moaning and fucking himself on Zayn's cock.  
Zayn never wanted to loose that picture from his mind, trying to memorize it.

He was already so close, and he thought that Niall might be as well from the way he was tightening around him.  
He reached with one hand towards Niall's leaking member, and started to stroke it in time with his thrusts, twisting his wrist, and brushing his thumb against the red and swollen tip, digging into the slit.

"Come on, baby, come for me," Zayn cooed, and with one harsh thrust against his prostate, Niall came undone with a strangled moan of Zayn's name, his whole body shaking with the force of it, and his hole clenching violently around Zayn's length.

Zayn thrusted roughly and deeply a few more times, and came deep inside of Niall, with a loud moan, and collapsed on top of him, Niall's legs falling from his shoulders.

They lay there for some time, trying to catch their breath, Zayn's hand caressing Niall's hair softly.

When Zayn felt himself getting soft, he pulled out of Niall's hole, Niall whining a little at the over-sensitivity.

He kissed Niall's nose affectionately, and when Niall tilted his head, as if asking for a kiss, Zayn happily surged forward, and pressed their lips softly together, cupping Niall's cheek, and brushing his thumb against his cheekbone.

"Turn around," Zayn said when they pulled away from the kiss.

Niall looked at him in confusion, but did as told, laying on his stomach.  
He felt Zayn running his hands down his back, and the gentle contact made him shudder, his whole body so sensitive after his orgasm.  
When Zayn had his hands on his butt again, Niall felt more than a little wary, and couldn't help but say, "What are you doing?" when he felt Zayn spreading his cheeks again, and groaning at the sight.

"Cleaning you up, baby," was the only explanation he got before he felt something wet and soft against his hole. He abruptly realized it was Zayn's tongue, licking Zayn's own come from his hole. Really filthy.  
He couldn't help but moan when the wet muscle licked around where he was so swollen, sore, and hot. Niall reveled in the feeling of Zayn sucking at his hole, and the soothing lapping of his tongue, feeling the tension seeping out of him, and he practically melted into the matrass, mewling delightfully at how good it was feeling.  
Zayn tried his best to get rid of most of the come without sticking his tongue up Niall's ass, where he was sensitive the most.  
When Zayn was satisfied enough, he planted a little peck at Niall's hole, and sat back up, rubbing his hands over his lower back.

"Alright?" he asked.

"yeah…" Niall said sleepily, feeling exhausted.

Zayn glanced at his watch, and realized that the practice was due in 20 minutes. He was most certainly going to be late, which was ironic enough, as he was the first to arrive to school.

He noticed a tissue paper on the old wooden table there, and since it was better than nothing, he grabbed it, using it to clean his hands and stomach from the rest of the come, and went to clean Niall as well.  
"Do you often fuck people in here?" Niall asked, before he could stop himself, because he had to know.

Zayn looked a little stunned, but then he smirked, and said, "Actually, no. you are the only one."

Niall nodded, and averted his gaze away.

They put their clothes back on mostly in silence, Niall feeling that there was awkwardness in the air.  
He didn't want to let his hopes up that it was more than a one-time thing, and he didn't know what he should say, or how should he act once his orgasm haze seeped away, so he just sat down on the matrass, worrying his bottom lip in between his teeth, while Zayn went to fish their shirts from where he had dropped them next to the door.  
Zayn handed Niall his shirt with a little smile, and put his own on, before offering Niall his hand to stand up.

Glancing at his watch again, Zayn said, "My practice starts in 15 minutes. I think I need a shower before it," Zayn said, taking into account the reek of sex. "Care to join?"

Niall blinked up at him, completely caught off guard, but agreed, and let Zayn lead him toward the changing room.

While the water poured above them, and down their bodies, Zayn had Niall pressed against the wall, kissing him feverishly. Zayn felt really sorry that they were short on time. When he first had come on to Niall, he didn't expect it to mean anything, and he didn't think that he would want to hold the boy between his arms, or kiss him again and again. He simply had been extremely bored, and searched for some action, but Niall's big blue innocent eyes, and sexy Irish accent, and cute blush had really gotten him going, and he wanted more of it. More of Niall.

It surprised him how gentle he had been with Niall, how he had treated him like a lover rather than like a one-night stand, but then again, it had been Niall's first time. He wanted it to be special. It made him feel special to take someone's virginity, and Zayn seriously didn't think that Niall deserved anything else than loving and gentle treatment.  
After soaping each other, sharing some giggles in between kisses under the water, they got out of the shower, dried themselves, and got dressed again.

Niall thought that that was it, waiting for the dismiss he feared was yet to come, but the latter never came. Instead, Zayn insisted that Niall would stay to the practice, and then he would walk Niall home.  
So that was how Niall found himself seating on the bleachers, watching the soccer game with more intent than he usually would, and maybe that had something to do with Zayn running in the field, the way his muscles flexed, and the reassuring smiles he kept shooting at Niall.  
Zayn had been late to the practice, in the end, but only in a few minutes, so his coach wasn't really mad.

When the practice was over, and Niall waited for Zayn to take a quick shower, he saw him getting out of the changing room with a few of his soccer team mates, dressed in a green shirt. Niall frowned at that, but shook those thoughts away. Zayn? No way. It was just a coincidence.  
  
When Zayn spotted him, he accused himself from his friends, and went to Niall, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Niall said. "You were really good there, at the field."

"Was I?" Zayn smiled at him brightly. "Thank you."

Niall couldn't help but return the smile, only making Zayn smile wider. He already got so fond of Niall's smile.

It was already darkening when they were on their way to Niall's home, their hands occasionally brushing when they talked about the school, which teachers they loved, which they hated (Mr. Gentry); about their hobbies (Niall said he liked golf, while Zayn said that he loved to draw); about their families, funny things that happened to them, and a lot of other things that you talk about when you want to get to know someone.

When they arrived to the front gate of Niall's house, and exchanged phone numbers, with promises of meeting again the next day around school, Niall was about to say goodbye, and get inside, but Zayn apparently had others plans, because he cupped Niall's chin, and tilted it up to plant a sweet kiss on Niall's lips. Niall smiled into it, and when Zayn pulled back, he got on his tiptoes to plant a small kiss on Zayn's cheek. Zayn thanked god that it was dark enough by now, because he could feel his cheeks heating up.

"Good night, Niall," Zayn said, and Niall really loved how his name sounded on his tongue.

"Good night," Niall said back, and with that, walked inside, and Zayn went back into the night.  


Niall fell asleep with a smile on his lips, already can't wait to meet Zayn again.  


The next day, when Niall walked around the school with Louis and Harry, they kept shooting him suspicious looks, like they thought something had happened, but he didn't want to tell them about that.

"What are you so happy about?" Louis asked at last. "You haven't stopped smiling since we met you this morning."

"Yeah…" Harry agreed. "It's kinda creepy. You are acting really strange."

"It's nothing, guys," Niall said. He didn't want to tell anyone about what happened with Zayn, not even his best friends. He decided that he wanted to keep it a secret, at least for now.

"Well, take into account that we are not believing you," Louis said. "One might think that you got laid or somethin-" Louis abruptly stopped talking when he realized the flush creeping up Niall's face, and his eyes widened in realization, "Fuck! You totally did!" he said.

Harry smirked, and said, "Well, now your weird behavior makes sense. Not so innocent anymore, are you?"

"How was it, then?" Louis asked eagerly.

Niall felt like a deer caught in the headlight, "You guys are horrible!" he exclaimed, which earned him a laugh from the both of them. "I am denying everything…"

"Whatever…" Harry said, and ruffled Niall's hair affectionately. "I am just happy that you seem to be in a good mood after what happened yesterday."

"You still don't know who it has been, do you?" Louis wondered.

"Nope," Niall said. "And I don't think that it matters anymore. It's in the past… whatever. I'll just try to stay away from trouble…"

Harry hummed, and Louis changed the subject then to the new film that was coming soon to the theaters, and insisted that they have to go and see it.

Niall listened to the conversation, relieved that he was outside of the topic at last, until he saw two boys standing near the door that "Mr. Gentry stinks" was still painted on, even if a little blurred after Niall's failed attempts at cleaning it off. He wouldn't have been really interested in that unless he heard one of them say Zayn's name. The boys moved away from the door then, and started to go in the direction of the classes, the same direction Niall and his friends were taking, so he could listen to their conversation more closely.

"God, that suits that teacher just right," the one with brown short hair said. "But I don't understand why would he do that. I mean, he could have gotten in huge trouble for that."

"We had a bet," the taller one said. "He lost it… he had to do it. I thought he would chicken, you know? But he actually did that."

"I don't remember Zayn ever chickens about something," the brown haired boy said, and Niall's face fell. He didn't even bother to keep listening… he didn't bother listening to Louis' rumbling, either.

It had been Zayn. Zayn was the one who had done the graffiti-the one that had gotten Niall in trouble. Why from everyone it had to be him?  
  
Hurt, and feeling used, Niall's mood turned from joyful to gloomy. Harry seemed to notice, though, and he wrapped a reassuring arm around Niall's waist, but he didn't question it, which Niall was thankful for. The next few periods went slower than usual, Niall glaring out of the window, with his chin propped on his fist, and mind far away from there.  
He felt like shit.

He had had to take such a big punishment because Zayn couldn't have taken responsibility for his fail. It meant that Zayn was a person who cared only about himself, and didn't give a shit about the people that might get hurt in the way. It meant that he possibly didn't care about Niall as well, and just used him; had his fun, and then left.  
Did whatever he wanted, and didn't bother with the consequences.

What hurt the most was that Niall felt like some kind of bond was created between them during the time they shared together, he felt like Zayn really cared. Well, turned out that he was a great actor. Niall felt so disappointed. He felt stupid for losing his virginity to someone he didn't know. What had he thought to himself? It was just that Zayn had that effect on people. You couldn't say no to him even if you wanted. Or maybe he had that effect only on Niall, but who knew… Niall had felt like he could really trust Zayn. Had felt at that time that it should have been Zayn. But now… he just really wished that none of that would have happened.

When lunch break arrived, Niall determinedly didn't go to the cafeteria, where he arranged to meet with Zayn today, and eat together.  
He knew that it wasn't nice avoiding him like that, but Niall didn't feel like seeing him at the moment. Instead, he sat alone under a tree outside, biting at his sandwich, as he had already told Harry and Louis that he wouldn't be eating with them that day.  
He had gotten a text from Zayn, which said "Where are you?" but ignored it. He probably was just seeking another fuck…

When the classes continued, and Niall did an experiment with Harry at the biology lab, Harry frowned at his unusual quietness, and asked Niall if everything were ok. Niall sighed then, and just said that he was tired. Harry's frown deepened, but he didn't push any farther.

When Biology class was over, Niall's last class that day, Niall and Harry went outside, and the last thing Niall expected was to find Zayn leaning against the wall in front of the door.

His face lightened when he saw Niall, and he waved at him lightly, but a frown immediately erupted on his face instead, when he noticed Niall was glaring at him with anger, if not hatred.

Harry watched the exchange, and glared confusedly between the two.  
"Well… I think I'll go…" he said awkwardly, and went with a little wave of a goodbye to Niall.

Niall looked at him dumbfounded, and quickly said, "yeah… me too," and started to go in the direction of his locker.

"Niall…" Zayn said carefully, following him. "Did something happen?"  
  
"Maybe…" Niall said.

"Can we talk about it?" Zayn asked.

"What there is to talk about?" Niall said, and folded his hands around his chest.

"Well, it is clear that you are angry with me for some reason, though I don't understand why… We were supposed to eat lunch together, but you skipped it. I sent you a message, and you ignored it…"

"Why do you even care?" Niall spat.  
  
Zayn stared at him in confusion, but still walked behind him down the corridor.

"I do," Zayn said. "I wouldn't be talking to you right now if I didn't, right?"

Well, maybe he had a point, but Niall kept on being stubborn. He reached his locker, and started to put his books in there.

"I know it was you," Niall finally said, and slammed the door shut, leaning against it, with his arms folded again, and a slight pout on his face. Zayn wanted to kiss it away, but knew that it wasn't the best timing.

"Me what?"

"You did the graffiti," Niall said, and rolled his eyes.

"How do you know…?" Zayn looked stunned.

"Heard someone saying that you lost a bet, and had to do that."

"But I don't underst-" and finally the gears in Zayn's brain started to work, and his eyes widened when the realization hit him. "Wait… you were punished for that?"

"Thought it was obvious," Niall tried to sound angry, but it came out sadder instead.

"Shit, Niall, I seriously didn't think it was like that. Listen, I am really sorry, ok? I know it makes me look like a horrible person, and I know that you probably feel like shit right now, but I didn't intend for it to happen."

"Except it did…" Niall said bitterly.

"I lost a bet, ok? I kind of had to do it. And I didn't think there was someone else there. All I recall is hearing Mr. Gentry coming towards me, and then I had to run away, because they would have kicked me out of the team if they knew. I know that it sounds really stupid, but as fucked out as it is, I didn't really had a choice."

Niall sniffled at that, because yeah, Zayn hadn't really had a choice, but it still wasn't fair towards him.

"Well, think how it felt from my side. I got accused for something I hadn't done, and the person that should have been accused instead of me is also the person that slept with me that day… and it just made me feel really used."

"Fuck, I swear that this is not like that. I will make it up to you, I promise."

"Does it mean that you really care?" Niall asked, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. He realized that all he wanted was for Zayn to confirm that he wasn't that horrible kind of a person.

"Of course," Zayn said, and reached forward to take Niall's hand in between his, brushing his thumb along his knuckles.

"It still doesn't make it ok…" Niall sighed.

"I know," Zayn said. "But is there any chance that you would forgive me? Let me make it up to you?"

"You could clean my room…" Niall shrugged. "It is really a mess… "

Sensing the compromise there, Zayn grinned, and said, "Deal."

Niall raised his eyes to meet Zayn's then, and Zayn felt that he could get lost in that endless blue.

"And it probably doesn't matter-but think about that. If you hadn't been punished, then we wouldn't have met in that gym hall, and I wouldn't be able to do this now…" Zayn said, cupped Niall's face with both hands, and leaned down to press their lips together, not carrying that they were in the middle of a corridor, and that someone could walk in on them. All he cared about was being able to be with Niall like that.

"Do you want to go out and eat somewhere?" Zayn asked hesitantly, after they had pulled away, as if not sure Niall would agree.

"Pizza?" Niall suggested, smiling at him.

"Fine by me," Zayn said, returning the smile.

And if the next time Niall saw Louis and Harry they were both bearing shit eating grins, he didn't pay much attention to that.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been reading 1D smut for a while, and I kinda really like it, so I wanted to try and make one myself.  
> It took me a long time to write it, because I wasn't setisfied with it, but I think that it's kinda ok now, only maybe a little stupid at some parts, but I hope that you would forgive me for that.  
> I tried to make something that I would like to read myself, put in the smut some of the kinks I like and all that, chose my favorite ship (ziall forever ♥), and also added a bit of a plot, and fluff, and things like that :)  
> I have another two fics on my mind for the summer-the two of them about Ziall, while one of them is a one shot, and the other one is a long chaptered fic.  
> Hope that you liked it :)


End file.
